


Graduate Na

by kaimchana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaimchana/pseuds/kaimchana
Summary: Kaibigan.Isang salita na nagde-describe kung ano ba si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Isang salita na ang kahulugan ay isang tao na parating andyan para sa’yo. Taong kasama mo sa mga trip, kalokohan, gala, inuman, tawanan at iyakan. Taong nagpa-pagaan ng loob mo kapag bumagsak ka na naman sa exam mo. Taong mahalaga sa’yo. Mahal mo. Pero dapat as a friend lang. Kaya nga kaibigan eh. Kasi hindi mo lalagyan ng gitling sa gitna ng pinagdugtong na panlapi at salita para maging ka-ibigan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unfinishedpages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfinishedpages/gifts).



_ Kaibigan. _

 

Isang salita na nagde-describe kung ano ba si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Isang salita na ang kahulugan ay isang tao na parating andyan para sa’yo. Taong kasama mo sa mga trip, kalokohan, gala, inuman, tawanan at iyakan. Taong nagpa-pagaan ng loob mo kapag bumagsak ka na naman sa exam mo. Taong mahalaga sa’yo. Mahal mo. Pero dapat as a friend lang. Kaya nga kaibigan eh. Kasi hindi mo lalagyan ng gitling sa gitna ng pinagdugtong na panlapi at salita para maging  _ ka-ibigan. _

  
  


Simpleng tao lang naman si Jongin. Bigyan mo lang ng fried chicken galing sa KFC yan, or Ministop, masaya na siya. Maipasa nya lang yung exam niya sa klase ni Professor Park na hayop kung magpa-test akala mo naman nagtuturo, okay na siya. Pero may isa pang bagay ang higit at tunay na makakapagpaligaya sa kanya.

 

Si  _ Kyungsoo. _

 

Si Kyungsoo na best friend niya ng mahigit limang taon na. Si Kyungsoo na andyan palagi pag kailangan niya ng masasandalan. Si Kyungsoo na mataas ang pangarap, gwapo, matipuno at masayahin. Si Kyungsoo na kayang gawin ang lahat, pati gawin ang thesis mo itanong mo pa kay Jongin, pwera lang ang saluhin siya. Si Kyungsoo na mahal na mahal niya.  _ Yes Homo. _

  
  


Si Kyungsoo na dahan-dahan ng lumalapit sa kanya.  _ Ang gwapo talaga. Tangina. _

 

“Jongin!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo nang mapansin niyang nakatulala si Jongin sa kawalan. Simula nang magsimula sila sa final term nila bilang seniors ay para bang laging lutang ang kaibigan niya. 

 

Mahigit limang taon na din niyang pa-sikretong minamahal ang best friend niya. Hindi alam ni Jongin paano siya naka-survive, pero sino ba naman ang hindi maiinlove sa isang Kyungsoo Do? Kung may lakas lang sana siya ng loob na sabihin ang nararamdaman niya, baka sakaling abot langit na ang saya niya ngayon, yung tipong pwede na siyang kunin ni Lord, pero wag pala muna kasi ga-graduate pa sila ni Kyungsoo sa sabado. Shit. Graduation na.  _ Makakagraduate na din kaya siya sa feelings niya? _

 

“Jongin Kim, nakikinig ka ba?”

 

“Hala puta-- Kyungsoo!” Napahawak si Jongin sa dibdib niya nang maramdaman niya ang hangin na pumalo sa kaliwang tenga niya at marinig ang malalim ngunit napakasarap - pero mas masarap pa rin si Kyungsoo - pakinggan na boses ng matalik na kaibigan.

 

Tinawanan lang siya ni Kyungsoo na hindi niya napansin ay umupo na pala sa tabi niya bago ito muling nagsalita. “Kanina pa kasi kita tinatawag, hindi ka umiimik. Sino na naman iniisip mo?”

 

_ Ikaw, gago.  _ “W-wala. Iniisip ko kung dadalhin ko ba si Monggu sa graduation. Dadalhin daw ni Sehun si Vivi eh.”

 

“Pinag-isipan mo pa talaga yun? Kakaiba talaga sa pagmamahal sa aso niya. Grabe.” sarcastic na balik ni Kyungsoo habang umiiling. Pinanood ni Jongin ang galaw nito mula sa pagbukas niya ng bote ng tubig, ang mata niya’y sandaling pumaling sa mga braso nito na agad naman bumalik sa leeg nito nang inumin ni Kyungsoo ang tubig. Napalunok din si Jongin nang hindi oras at na-choke sya sa sarili niyang laway nang bigla siyang tignan ng kaibigan.

 

“Hoy, okay ka lang?” tanong nito habang hinihimas ang likod ni Jongin na hanggang ngayon ay umuubo pa rin. Sakto naman dumating ang dalawa nilang kaibigan na sina Sehun at Chanyeol.

 

“Anong nangyari dyan?” tanong ni Chanyeol habang nakatingin sa kawawang kaibigan sa harap niya na halos mamula na sa pag-ubo.

 

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang tubig niya at iniabot kay Jongin para painumin ito. “Nasamid ata.”

 

Malakas na tawa ni Sehun ang sumagot sa kanila na agad naman sinabayan ni Chanyeol nang magsalita ito. “Ito talagang si Jongin, hilig ma-choke.”

 

Tinignan nang masama ni Jongin si Sehun matapos niyang ilapag ang bote sa lamesa sa harap niya. Gusto niyang sapakin ang kaibigan ngunit ayaw niyang gumalaw dahil nakapulupot pa rin sa katawan niya ang mga braso ni Kyungsoo, tinatanong kung okay lang ba siya na muntikan ng masagot ni Jongin ng  _ “oo, gusto kong ma-choke sa braso mo” _ pero napigilan niya ang sarili at tumango na lang.  _ Tangina talaga ni Sehun Oh. _

  
  
  
  


“Nakapagsablay din, woohoo!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol sabay hablot sa kasintahan nitong si Baekhyun upang halikan ito. “Mapapakasalan na kita!”

 

“Kadiri, parang gago,” komento naman ni Sehun na binatukan ni Luhan na boyfriend din niya. “Wag ka ngang KJ!” saway nito at nag-pout naman ang binata na agad kiniss ng kasintahan niya.

 

“Ayon. Tangina. Sige, maglandian kayo sa harap ko, single ako eh,” pagalit na singit ni Jongin habang hawak-hawak ang tali ng aso niyang si Monggu na mukhang masayang-masaya sa pagngatngat ng sunflower na natanggap ni Jongin kanina galing kay Krystal. Natawa naman ang mga kaibigan sa kanya at nag-side comment pa si Sehun. 

 

“Magconfess ka na kasi! Parang walang bayag.”

 

Na sinundan ni Chanyeol ng, “baka naman wala talaga?”

 

“Kingina niyo. Inaano ba kayo ng bayag ko ha?” 

 

Tawa lang ang naisagot ng mga kaibigan nya na inirapan na lang ni Jongin. Tumingin siya sa paligid niya. Ang saya ng lahat nang nakapagtapos. Isang chapter na naman ng buhay nila ang natapos at isang bago naman ang mabubuksan. Hindi pa handa si Jongin, sa totoo lang. At hindi pa rin siya handang mahiwalay kay Kyungsoo. Nasaan ba ito? Kanina pa nila hindi mahagilap ang kaibigan nila.

 

“Chanyeol, nakita mo si Soo?” tanong niya sa pinakamatangkad na busy makipagtusukan ng diploma sa boyfriend nito.

 

“Wala man lang ‘kuya’?” tampo na tanong nito pero agad din naman sumagot. “Sila ni Baekhyun magkatabi kanina sa upuan eh, alam mo na, film majors.” Bumaling ito sa kasintahan upang tanungin kung alam ba kung saan nagpunta si Kyungsoo matapos ang graduation nila na sinagot lang nito ng isang iling.

 

Napabuntong-hininga si Jongin. Siguro ay hindi pa oras para magtapat siya sa kaibigan. Baka umuwi na ito kasama ang mga magulang niya. Napaisip siya na saka niya na lamang ito kakausapin. Magpapaalam na dapat siya sa love birds sa harap niya nang bigla ulit magsalita si Baekhyun.

 

“Wait, hindi ba si Kyungsoo yun?” Lahat sila ay sinundan ng tingin ang nakaturong kamay ng nakakatandang lalaki at tama siya, si Kyungsoo nga iyon. Si Kyungsoo na mukhang masayang nakikipaghalikan sa ibang tao na hindi si Jongin. Wow.

 

Tila tumigil ang mundo ni Jongin sa nakikita niya. Gusto niyang umiyak dahil ramdam niya ang unting-unti pagkawasak ng puso niya. Hindi naman bago ang magkaroon ng boyfriend o girlfriend si Kyungsoo. Higit limang taon silang magkasama at saksi si Jongin sa mga naging ka-relasyon ng kaibigan. Higit limang taon din paulit-ulit nawawasak ang puso niya, halos hindi na niya mawari kung may natitira pa bang parte ito na medyo buo pa, na lumalaban pa ng slight. Masakit. Ayun lang ang alam niya. Sobrang sakit. Pero hindi rin naman niya maialis ang tingin niya sa best friend niya na papalapit na sa kanya ngayon hawak-hawak ang kamay ng isang babae na hindi nila kilala, ang ngiti at saya makikita sa mga mukha nito.

 

“K-Kyungsoo! Congrats!” bati ni Chanyeol nang makalapit na ang kaibigan nila sa kanila, ang mga mata nito’y na kay Jongin, sinisigurado kung ayos lang ba ang kaibigan. 

 

Nanatiling nakatulala si Jongin. Nakikita niya kung ano ang nangyayari, naririnig niya ang mga boses nila, pero hindi niya maintindihan kung ano ang sinasabi ng mga ito. Ang tanging nareregister lang ng isip niya ay ang unti-unting pagguho na naman ng mga pangarap niya kung saan nandoon si Kyungsoo. Hindi bilang kaibigan lamang, kundi bilang  _ ka-ibigan. _

Isang sipa sa tuhod niya ang nakapagpabalik kay Jongin sa masakit na realidad na nangyayari ngayon. 

 

“Tulala ka na naman jan. Wag mong sabihin si Monggu na naman, kasama mo na yung mahal mo,” pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo sa kanya ng nakatawa. Umupo ito para i-pet ang aso ni Jongin na agad naman dinilaan ang mga kamay ng binata. 

 

Gustong matawa ni Jongin. Gusto niyang sagutin si Kyungsoo ng  _ “kasama ko nga yung mahal ko, may mahal namang iba”,  _ pero alam niya na hindi tama iyon kaya tumawa na lang siya. 

 

“Iniisip ko kasi kung anong kakainin ko after nito, wag ka nga,” balik nito nang may pilit na ngiti na di nakatakas sa paningin ng lahat maliban kay Kyungsoo na tumawa lang din.

 

“Sino to?” tanong ni Jongin nang mapansin niya ang babae sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo sa kanila at agad na kinuha ang kamay ng babae. Ramdam ni Jongin ang pagtabi sa kanya ni Chanyeol at Sehun bago ipakilala ni Kyungsoo ang kasama.

 

“Si Hyuna pala, kaibigan ko,” masayang pagpapakilala nito. Hindi naiwasan ang pagkagulat ng magkakaibigan sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Rinig nila ang mahinang side comment ni Baekhyun ng “Ulol? Kaibigan pero kahalikan kanina?”. Hindi ito nakatakas sa pandinig ni Kyungsoo na agad naman tinignan nang masama ang kaibigan na para bang winawarningan ito. 

 

“Hi! I’m Hyuna. Hyuna with an H,” pagpapakilala ng babaeng nilublob parang sa glutathione, ang kamay nitong nakalahad para makipagshakehands kay…

 

Nagkatinginan ang tatlo kung sino ba ang kukuha ng kamay ng dalaga bago nila mapansin na nakatapat ito kay Jongin. Siniko ni Sehun ang kaibigan at itinuro gamit ng nguso niya ang kamay sa harapan ni Jongin.

 

Nalilitong inabot ito ni Jongin at pilit na nginitian ang babae. “With an H talaga?” hindi niya napigilan itanong. Sabay siyang siniko ni Chanyeol at Sehun. Sumagot naman agad ang babae kasama ang isang napakatamis at plastik na ngiti. 

 

“Yes, with an H.”

 

“Ah. With an H. Hi-yuna?” Tumango-tango pa si Jongin nang umoo ang babae. Hawak niya pa rin ang kamay nito habang pabalik-balik naman ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa babae at sa best friend niyang si Jongin. Hindi niya mawari kung bakit parang may iba sa atmosphere. Hindi naman bago sa kanya ang pagiging mapang-asar ni Jongin kahit sa kakakilala lang nito pero ramdam niyang may iba sa binata ngayon.

 

Hinigpitan ni Jongin ang hawak at saka ito shinake. “Jongin. Walang H,” nakaismid nitong sagot sa babae bago bitawan ang kamay nito. Sumunod naman magpakilala si Chanyeol at Sehun pati ang mga kasintahan nito. 

 

Matapos ang pagpapakilala ay nagpaalam na si Hyuna with an H na babalik muna ito sa parents niya dahil hinahanap na siya ng mga ito. Nginitian naman siya ni Kyungsoo at pinabaunan ng isang halik. Pumaling ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya matapos umalis ng babae.

 

“Jongin, ano ‘yon?” nagtataka at medyo asar nitong tanong. “May problema ka ba?”

 

Hindi inaasahan ni Jongin ang tanong. Halatang medyo inis si Kyungsoo pero hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit. Wala naman siyang ginawang masama.

 

“Ha? Ano?” pagmamaang-maangan niya. Medyo sure siya na may kinalaman ito sa babae na kasama ni Kyungsoo pero hindi siya nagpapahalata. Inosente siya. Siya ang nasaktan dito.

 

“Anong ano? Nabastos naman si Hyuna. Nagpapakilala lang yung babae,” pananaway ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at napahawak naman si Jongin sa dibdib niya, ang mga mata niya’y nanlaki na para bang hindi niya alam ano ang ibig-sabihin ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Anong ginawa ko? Nagpakilala naman ako nang maayos? Dahil ba sa with an H? Natawa din naman sila Sehun ah!” pagtatanggol niya. Agad naman bumulong si Sehun ng “wala kaming kinalaman dyan ha” at saka niyayang umalis sila Chanyeol.  _ Mga bastos, mang-iiwan sa ere. _

 

Isinuklay ni Kyungsoo ang mga daliri niya sa buhok niya, sinusubukan pakalmahin ang sarili. Ayaw niyang mag-away sila ni Jongin. Alam niyang maliit na bagay lang 'yon pero hindi niya nagustuhan ang ginawa ng kaibigan.

 

“Jongin,” buntong-hininga, “hindi naman nakakatuwa yung asarin mo siya. Alam kong may pagkagago ka at tanggap ko ‘yon pero nakakabastos eh.”

 

“Ah. Wow. Sorry?” Ayun. Tuluyan ng nabasag ang puso ni Jongin na hindi niya alam kung may natitira pa ba. Dati naman ay nakikitawa lang din ang kaibigan sa mga paandar niya. Hindi niya alam kung anong meron ngayon. 

 

“Ang protective mo para sa ‘kaibigan’ lang, ha,” natatawa niyang dagdag. Dinampot niya si Monggu galing sa lapag at niyakap, ang mga petals at stalk ng sunflower na regalo sa kanya ni Krystal at nanatiling gula-gulanit sa paa niya, parang ang puso niya na ngayon ay non-existent na. Figuratively.

 

“Kahit sino naman yun, pagsasabihan pa din kita,” mahinahon na balik ni Kyungsoo.

 

Ngumiti na lang si Jongin at tinignan ang kaibigan. Ang kamay na pinangsuklay sa buhok ay ngayo’y nasa batok na nito, hinihimas ito na para bang kinakabahan siya. Ngayon lang siya natitigan nang mabuti ni Jongin sa buong araw. Ang gwapo ni Kyungsoo sa barong niya, ang malambot niyang buhok ay walang kaayos-ayos, nanatili itong nakababa at sumasayaw sa bawat ihip ng hangin. Nahawakan na ito ni Jongin nang napakaraming beses kaya alam niya na kung ano ang pakiramdan nito sa magagaspang niyang palad. 

 

Nakikita niya ulit ang sarili niya na ginagawa ito, habang nakatayo sila, babatiin niya si Kyungsoo ng isang masayang “Maligayang Pagtatapos!” habang ginugulo ang buhok nito dahil alam niyang ayaw na ayaw ito ni Kyungsoo pero tatawanan lang siya ng binata habang pinapalo ang kamay niya paalis. Tapos magkakatitigan sila, titigil ang mundo at unting-unti lalapit si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Titignan kung aalis ba ang binata, kung iiwas ba ito ng tingin at tatawa na lamang, sasabihan si Jongin na tigilan ang pagbibiro. Ngunit hindi iyon ang gagawin ni Kyungsoo sa naisip ni Jongin. Lalapit pa lalo si Kyungsoo at siya na mismo ang maglalapat ng mga labi nila, maghihiwalay sila at ngingitian siya nito nang napakatamis. Mahuhulog na naman ulit siya at sasaluhin na siya ni Kyungsoo na may kalakip na  _ “Mahal na yata kita, Jongin”,  _ pero hindi iyon ang nangyayari. Malayong malayo iyon sa kung nasaan sila ngayon.

 

“Talaga ba?” tawa ni Jongin. “O baka naman hindi lang siya kaibigan?”

 

“Jongin, ano ba ‘to?”

 

“Pre, kahalikan mo yung babae tas kaibigan lang? Gago ka ba? Ano fuckboy ka na din?” hindi naiwasan ni Jongin ang pag-aakusa. Dinagdagan niya ito ng tawa para naman hindi halata na affected sheeran siya. Ngunit nang makita niya ang sakit na dumaan sa mukha ni Kyungsoo ay para bang gusto na niyang bawiin.

 

Napayuko si Kyungsoo at binigyan siya ng isang malungkot na ngiti. “Eh hanggang doon lang daw mabibigay niya eh,” mahina nitong sagot. 

 

_ Ako mabibigay ko sayo yung hindi niya mabibigay,  _ gusto sabihin ni Jongin pero alam niya na mali siya. Hindi niya kayang ibigay ang gusto ni Kyungsoo. Naalala niya pa noong tinanong niya ang kaibigan kung may balak ba ito mag-asawa nung umamin ito na bisexual sya matapos siyang halikan ni Baekhyun. 

 

_ “Oo naman. Gusto ko din naman magkapamilya at magkaanak, no. Sayang lahi!” sagot nito na may kalakip na tawa. _

 

At alam ni Jongin na hindi niya maibibigay iyon.

 

Hindi na ulit nagsalita si Jongin at nanatili na lang nakatingin kay Kyungsoo hanggang sa ibaling ng nakakatanda ang tingin nito sa kanya. “Ano? May sasabihin ka pa ba? Jongin, wag natin pag-awayan ‘to. Ginusto ko ‘to, okay?” 

 

Tumango na lang si Jongin at hinigpitan ang yakap kay Monggu.

 

“Sige. Bahala ka,” tahimik niyang sambit na muntik na itong hindi marinig ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Galit ka ba? Akala ko best friends? Where is the love and support?” sinubukan nitong magbiro pero hindi na natatawa si Jongin. Kailangan na niyang umalis. Ubos na siya. 

 

_ Best friends.  _ Hindi akalain ni Jongin na darating yung araw na isusumpa niya ang dalawang salita na iyon.

“Hindi ako galit para kang gago,” sagot niya dito at sinubukan niyang bigyan ito ng isang reassuring smile na mukha namang effective dahil napangiti na din si Kyungsoo. 

 

“Pero ang tanga mo,” pagtatapos niya at iniwanan niya si Kyungsoo na nakatayo lamang doon habang siya ay naglalakad palayo dito. 

  
  
  


Nagising si Jongin sa malakas na pagtunog ng orasan niya at kinapa niya ang lamesa sa tabi ng kama niya para patayin ang alarm. Nakalimutan niya itong patayin, wala na nga palang rason para gumising siya ng maaga. Naabot niya ito at ngumiti nang matagumpay mapatahimik ang eskandalosong alarm niya. Sa wakas, hindi na niya kailangan pumasok sa school. 

 

Umakma siyang babalik sa pagtulog at kinapa ang yakapan nang dumampi ang kamay niya sa isang matigas at mainit na bagay. Kinapa-kapa niya pa ito at naramdaman niya na mahaba ito. Pinisil niya pa para subukan hulaan kung ano ba ito at malaki at malambot ang kung ano man ngayon ang hawak hawak ng kamay niya. Kung hindi siya gising kanina, siguradong ngayon ay gising na ang diwa niya sa kung ano man ang nahahawakan niya. Hindi maaari…

 

Idinilat niya ang mga mata at napabalikwas ng tumambad sa kanya ang natutulog na Kyungsoo sa tabi. Ang kamay niya’y nakahawak sa braso nito.

 

“Anong ginagawa nito dito?” nagtatakang tanong niya. Ang huli niyang naaalala ay ang pag-iwan niya dito sa tabi ni Oble matapos ang ceremony ng pagtatapos nila. Hindi niya ito nakausap ng isang linggo dahil nagbakasyon ito kasama ang kaibigan niyang si Hyuna with an H. Ayun ang nasagap niya kay Sehun.

 

Lumapit siya para amuyin ito dahil isa lang ang siguradong rason niya kung bakit mapupunta sa kama niya ang kaibigan. At hindi siya nagkakamali. Amoy alak nga ito.

 

“Maglalasing-lasing, hindi makauwi sa sariling bahay,” umiiling na sabi ni Jongin habang nanatiling nakatitig sa kaibigan. Tinignan nya ang natutulog na mukha nito at mukha pa ring anghel si Kyungsoo. Ang mga pilikmata nito’y halos humalik na sa pisngi sa sobrang haba, ang matangos at perpekto nitong ilong at ang nakabuka nitong malalambot na labi. Natatawang sinara ni Jongin ang bibig nito at nanigas siya nang gumalaw ang lalaki, natatakot na baka nagising niya ito. Nang hindi ito dumilat ay napahinga ng maluwag si Jongin.

 

“Ang gwapo talaga.” Itinabi niya ang nakaharang na buhok sa mukha nito, ang mga daliri niya’y nagsasayaw sa malalago nitong kilay na sabi nga ni Baekhyun ay “on fleek kilay ni bakla oh!” na noon ay sinagot ni Kyungsoo ng “di ako bakla” na binara pabalik ni Baekhyun ng “ano ka si Mamang Tuesday Vargas?”

 

Natawa si Jongin sa ala-ala ng gabing iyon. Tawa sila nang tawa sa palitan ng mga pang-aasar ng dalawa nilang kaibigan. Hindi maganda ang kinalabasan ng gabing iyon dahil noon din hinalikan ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo para mapatunayan na tulad nila ay interesado rin ito sa mga lalaki. Umuwi sila na magkasalubong ang kilay ni Chanyeol na patuloy tinatawanan ni Sehun na sinusubukang patigilin ni Luhan, nakangiti si Baekhyun, inadmit ni Kyungsoo na baka nga bisexual sya, at namumula si Jongin dahil hinalikan din siya noon ni Kyungsoo ngunit hindi ito maalala ng kaibigan sa sobrang kalasingan. Nang malaman nila itong lahat, nakiusap si Jongin na wag na ipaalala kay Kyungsoo at doon niya din ipinagtapat sa kanila ang nararamdaman niya para sa best friend niya.

 

“Gago ka. Kiss kita dyan eh,” pabulong na sabi ni Jongin at muntik nang lumuwa sa gulat ang mga mata niya nang may biglang sumagot na malalim na boses ng “Ikiss mo ‘to”.

 

Nakangiting dumilat si Kyungsoo at sigurado si Jongin na tinalo niya pa ang kamatis sa pamumula niya ngayon. “Ikaw ha, may gusto ka sakin ‘no?” pang-aasar nito.

 

“Gusto mo ‘to.” Tumayo si Jongin para mag-inat bago ibinalik ang tingin sa kaibigan. “Bakit dito ka natulog? Buti pinapasok ka ni mama.”

 

“Uminom kami nila Kuya Junmyeon kagabi, dyan lang sa may maginhawa,” pagsisimula nito at umakmang tatayo ngunit nahilo yata kaya humiga ulit. “Mas malapit bahay niyo kaysa samin kaya dito na ko tumuloy. Binatukan ako ni tita, ayun lang naalala ko pagkapasok ko,” paliwanag nito ng natatawa. 

 

“Buti nga sayo,” balik sa kanya ni Jongin at dinilaan niya ito. Tumalikod na siya upang mag-CR nang magsalita ulit si Kyungsoo. 

 

“So, gusto mo ba ko?” Tinignan niya ito at nakita na nakaupo na ito sa kama niya, ang kaliwang kamay nito ay minamasahe ang sentido habang nakangiti nang nakakaloko sa kanya.

 

Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Jongin at alam niya na pagkakataon niya na ito para umamin ngunit naalala niya na may ka-relasyon (friends with benefits) nga pala si Kyungsoo ngayon kaya binato niya na lang ng napulot niyang medyas si Kyungsoo bago niya ito sagutin.

 

“Tangina mo ba? Akala mo ang gwapo mo?” Lalo naman lumapad ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo habang tumango-tango ito. “Ang kapal mo. Bahala ka diyan, mag-ilusyon ka.”

 

“Punta ka sa gig ko mamaya ha?” pagbabago nito ng topic at nagkunwaring nag-iisip si Jongin. “Sige na! Isang linggo kang nagkulong dito after natin grumaduate!”

 

“Pag-isipan ko,” sagot ni Jongin at saka naglakad papunta sa banyo sa kwarto niya.

 

“Sige na kasi! Ayusin mo na gamit mo! Diretso tayo beach after!”

 

“Gago? Seryoso?” Gulat niyang tanong. Hindi na rin bago sa kanila ang out of town trips pero matapos ang isang linggong hindi pagpaparamdam, di niya akalain na okay pa din sila ng kaibigan niya. Siguro nga siya lang naman ang hindi okay dahil siya lang naman ang in love.

 

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at saka ito tumayo at nagpaalam sa kanya na uuwi na muna ito para mag-ayos din ng gamit. Naiwanan si Jongin sa gitna ng kwarto niya na gulong gulo ang isip.

  
  
  


“Jongin! Bro! Pare! Man!” bati ni Chanyeol pagkadating na pagkadating niya sa bar cafe kung saan sila lagi tumatambay at kung saan naggi-gig madalas sina Chanyeol, Kyungsoo at Baekhyun. Spoken Poetry artist si Chanyeol, kahit na wala sa mukha nito at kumakanta naman si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo.

 

“Makabati akala mo isang taon hindi nagkita,” sabat ni Sehun na may dala-dalang bucket ng San Mig na binagsak niya sa tapat ni Jongin. “Inom na!” utos niya dito at kumuha na lang si Jongin habang natatawang umiling.

 

Sabay na umupo si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo nang dumating ang mga ito at agad inikot ni Jongin ang tingin sa paligid para i-check kung kasama ba ni Kyungsoo ang “kaibigan” niya. Wala siyang nakita. Silang anim lang ang nasa lamesa.

 

“Jongin, paabot ng isang bote,” pakiusap ni Chanyeol. Tinignan naman siya ni Jongin at itinuro nito ang bote ng San Mig sa harap ng binata. “Ano? Sasarilihin mo lang? Masarap ba?” natatawang tanong nito at saka kinuha ang iniabot ni Jongin na bote.

 

Painom pa lang si Chanyeol nang tawagin na ang pangalan niya sa stage para sa performance niya. Tuluyan niya naman tinungga ang bote bago siya tumayo at nag-iwan ng halik sa pisngi ni Baekhyun bago tumungo sa stage.

 

“Hello,” simula nito sa napakalalim at pang kapre niyang boses. “Bale ano… It’s been a while, guys,” natatawa niyang bati at naghiyawan naman ang mga guests. Napangiti na lang rin si Jongin. 

 

“Bago ako magsimula, shoutout sa tropa ko! Congratulations mga paps! Graduate na tayo!” isang palakpakan ang ibinigay sa kanila at kumaway-kaway pa si Sehun na para bang mga fans niya ang mga bumati sa kanila.

 

“Para nga pala ‘to dun sa naka-blue na shirt na cute na lalaki sa table namin. I love you, B!” Kinindatan niya ang lalaki at agad naman sumigaw si Jongin at Sehun para kantsawan ang nakakatandang kaibigan.

 

“Ulol! Magsimula ka na lalandi pa eh,” natatawa nilang sinabi. 

 

Nagpout si Chanyeol at isang nakakaasar na ngiti ang binigay niya na nakadirekta kay Jongin nang magsalita siya uli. “Para nga din pala to sa lahat ng may minamahal na mahal din sila pabalik. For short, hindi para kay Jongin.” Malakas na tumawa ang lahat sa table nila bukod kay Jongin na nanlilisik na ngayon ang mata sa lalaking nakatayo sa stage na binigyan lang siya ng isang mock salute bago magsimula.

 

“Ang title po nito ay  _ Ang Huli, May Tayo.” _

 

_ Dalawang magkaibang tao _

_ Dalawang magkaibang mundo _

_ Dalawang magkaibang kurso _

_ Dalawang magkaibang daan na tinutungo _

_ Sino nga ba ang makakapagsabi _

_ Na sa huli pala ay tayo _

 

_ Maraming posibilidad ang pwedeng mangyari _

_ Maraming “paano” ang kay tagal nabuo sa akin isip _

_ Paano kung hindi tayo nagkabangga _

_ Paano kung hindi ko pinulot ang mga libro mong nagkalat _

_ Paano kung hindi mo ko sinabihang tatanga-tanga _

_ Paano kung hindi ako lumingon at nakita ang magaganda mong mata _

_ Paano kung hindi ako nagjoke na sayo ay nagpatawa _

_ Paano kung hindi ako ang pinili mong mahalin, sinta. _

 

Humugot ng malalim na hininga si Chanyeol at ngumiti habang nakatingin sa tumatawa na Baekhyun na naaalala ang una nilang pagkikita. Saksi si Jongin sa palitan ng mga titig na halatang may malalim na kahulugan at nabalot ng inggit ang puso niya na iniinom niya na lang ng alak na hawak-hawak niya.

 

“Okay ka lang?” Nagulat siya nang tanungin siya nito ni Kyungsoo. Tumango naman siya at binigyan ito ng ngiti bago ibalik ang atensyon kay Chanyeol.

 

_ Ang daming pwedeng nangyari sana _

_ Nangyari na magpapatunay na tayo’y di nakatadhana _

_ Pero tignan mo nga naman ang swerte ko, di ba? _

_ Dahil sa dinami-dami nang nagbigay sayo ng bulaklak noong araw na iyon _

_ Ang napili mo’y ako pa _

 

_ Ang swerte ko nga naman _

_ Ang swerte mo rin _

 

“Ang kapal ng mukha oh,” sigaw ni Sehun at nagtawanan naman ang lahat. Sabay siyang hinampas ni Baekhyun at Luhan.

 

Nakikitawa din si Kyungsoo nang maalala niya ang bati ni Chanyeol. Tinapik niya si Jongin para tanungin ito. “Hoy, sino yung mahal mo na hindi ka mahal?” natatawang tanong niya.

 

_ Ikaw.  _ “Wala 'yon. Nanggagago lang yan si Chanyeol.”

 

“Weh?” 

 

Umiling lamang si Jongin at patuloy na nakinig kay Chanyeol.

 

_ Dahil sa lahat ng pwedeng pagtagpuin ay tayo pang dalawa.  _ Isang kindat kay Baekhyun.

 

_ Naaalala ko nag-ala John Lloyd pa ko sa pagbibigay ng pick-up line noon _

_ “Naniniwala ka ba sa love at first sight?” Humindi ka _

_ “Eh sa second sight?” Humindi ka pa rin _

_ Tangina noong tinanong kita kung naniniwala ka sa “love at 52nd sight” akala ko hihindi ka pa _

 

Tumigil si Chanyeol nang marinig ang tawanan ng mga tao at natawa rin bago magpatuloy.

 

_ Pero sa kabutihang palad ay umoo ka na  _

_ Kasama ang isang matamis na tawa _

_ Na may bonus na kiss sabay hug pa _

 

“BASTOS! BASTOS!” kantsaw ng mga ibang nakikinig at nagtawanan na naman ang lahat. Napatingin si Jongin kay Baekhyun na tumatawa habang iniiling ang ulo. Kita ang saya sa mga mata nito at naisip niya na kung siya ang nasa kalagayan ng kaibigan, sigurado ay kikiligin din siya sa nakakatawa ngunit sweet na mga salita na nanggagaling kay Chanyeol.

 

_ Hindi ko alam kung saan ako papunta dito sa sinasabi ko _

_ Dahil maski sa mga mata mo ay naliligaw pa rin ako _

_ Isa lang ang alam ako _

_ Mahal kita at siguradong sigurado ako _

 

“Talaga ba?” nang-aasar na tanong ni Baekhyun at agad naman tumango si Chanyeol na parang aso.

 

_ Kung sa umpisa man walang tayo _

 

“Baekhyun,” tawag ng lalaki sa entablado.

 

_ Maniwala ka sakin, ang huli may - at mananatiling - tayo. _

 

Naghiyawan ang lahat matapos ang napakaganda at nakakatawang performance ni Chanyeol. Nagbigay naman ito ng isang bow at flying kiss sa mga tao. 

 

Agad na natahimik ang lahat ng bigla itong magseryoso, may dinukot ito sa bulsa at saka lumapit kay Baekhyun at lumuhod sa harap nito na ikinagulat ng lahat. Agad na nangilid ang luha ng lalaki at napangiti naman si Jongin. Matagal na itong binabalak ni Chanyeol kagaya ng matagal na niyang balak magtapat kay Kyungsoo. At least ngayon may tutupad sa isa sa mga plano nila.

 

“Baek,” nanginginig na simula ni Chanyeol. “Alam ko kakagraduate pa lang natin. May board exam pa ko na itetake sa October, pero sure na sure na talaga ako eh.” Kinuha nito ang mga kamay ng lalaki at isa-isang hinalikan.

 

“Baekhyun, nakita pa lang kita gusto na agad kita dalhin dun sa chapel at ipagdasal kay God na sana ikaw na nga. Pero syempre acads is life, kaya pinagdasal ko muna na sana pumasa ako sa finals ko nun. Mahal na mahal kita. After grad ito na pinagdadasal ko, so, Byun Baekhyun. Will you spend the rest of your life with me?”

 

Umiiyak na natatawa na “Yes. Putangina yes, Park” ang isinagot ni Baekhyun at agad naman itong niyakap ni Chanyeol at hinalikan. Nagpalakpakan ang lahat at tumawa ng ipaalala ni Baekhyun na engaged na sila pero after 3 years pa ang kasal na sinang-ayunan naman ni Chanyeol.

 

Masaya si Jongin para sa kaibigan. Kabi-kabilang “congratulations” ang natanggap ng mga ito at natatawang ipinakita ni Baekhyun ang rilakkuma na singsing na isinuot sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

 

_ “Sa wedding na yung diamond ring, ha?”  _ Natatawang sabi ng kaibigan nila kanina nang isuot nito ang singsing sa kasintahan.

 

“Han,” simula naman ni Sehun na agad tinignan ng masama ni Luhan dahil “ang bata mo pa. Tanungin mo ko after 5 years.”

 

“Hala, sasabihin ko lang mahal kita eh pero sige,” mapang-asar na sagot ni Sehun na ikinamula naman ni Luhan.

 

Napatingin si Jongin kay Kyungsoo na nakaupo sa tabi niya at masayang nakatingin sa mga love birds sa harap niya. Nahuli siya nitong nakatingin at nginitian siya at agad naman nachoke si Jongin sa iniinom niya nang magsalita ito.

 

“Ano? Sasabihin mo din mahal mo ko?” nakangiti nitong komento at halata ni Jongin na medyo may tama na to dahil nakaka-limang bote na ito pero hindi pa rin niya napigilan ang mabilis na pagtibok ng puso. Buti ay tinawag na si Kyungsoo sa stage para kumanta at hindi na kailangan sumagot ni Jongin. Napahinga sya nang maluwag.

  
  


“Congratulations, Chanyeol at Baek!” panimula ni Kyungsoo nang makaupo siya sa upuan sa harap ng mic stand. “Bago ang lahat, gusto ko lang din mag-shoutout sa best friend ko na laging nandyan. Single man ako may best friend naman ako. Na single din.”

 

Tumingin ang buong tropa kay Jongin habang ang lalaki naman ay kabado sa kung anong sasabihin ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Jongin!” lasing na ang lalaki. Natatakot si Jongin at baka kung ano ang sabihin nito.

 

“I love you.” Tumigil ang oras. Ito na ba ang inaantay ni Jongin? Magtatapat na ba ang kaibigan niya? Pero paano na si Hy--

 

“I love you, tol,” tapos ni Kyungsoo. “Yung kakantahin ko para to sa lahat ng gwapo na napaasa.” At nagsimula na ang tugtog.

 

“Tangina. Narinig niyo ba?” natatawang tanong ni Jongin at worried na tingin ang ibinalik sa kanya ng mga kaibigan. “I love you daw. I love na yun eh, kaso may tol pa! Gago!” At nagpatuloy siya sa pagtawa habang pinipigilan niya ang pagbagsak ng luha sa mga mata niya.

 

“Kaya pala para sa mga napaasa yung kakantahin niya. Para sayo daw, pre,” dagdag ni Sehun at siniko naman siya ni Chanyeol na pampalubag loob na sinabi “At least mahal ka. Kaso as a friend lang.”

 

Tumahimik na lang si Jongin at pinanuod si Kyungsoo.

 

_ Kung ako si John Lloyd, _

_ Mamahalin mo rin ako _

_ Kung ako si John Lloyd, _

_ Ako pang hahabulin mo _

_ Kung ako si John Lloyd, _

_ Magkakaroon na ako ng diskarte _

_ Kung ako si John Lloyd, _

_ Hindi na ako ganto ka torpe _

 

_ Kung ako si John Lloyd, _

_ Hindi ko na kailangan maging, isang iskolar _

_ Kung ako si John Lloyd, _

_ Sa buhay mo ako ay magiging superstar _

_ Kung ako si John Lloyd, _

_ Hindi ko na kailangang isulat ang kantang ito _

_ Kung ako si John Lloyd, _

_ Finally level up na, si D.O _

 

Natawa ang mga kaibigan niya sa pagbabago ng lyrics ni Kyungsoo sa kanta na galing sa movie na I’m Drunk I Love you habang si Jongin naman ay natatawa dahil bakit para bang galing sa movie na iyon ang nangyayari sa kanila ngayon.  _ Tangina naman talaga ng tadhana oh. Ang lakas ko naman maka-Maja Salvador! _

 

Para bang may mabigat na dinaramdam si Kyungsoo habang kinakanta niya ito at nang marinig ni Jongin ang sinabi ni Luhan, doon niya na-gets kung bakit ito ang kanta ng kaibigan.

 

“Broken-hearted si gago. Paano nalaman niyang hindi lang pala siya ang fuck buddy nung Hyuna na iyon.”

 

Humigpit ang hawak ni Jongin sa bote habang patuloy naman sa background ang pagkanta ni Kyungsoo.

 

_ Kung ako si John Lloyd, _

_ Mamahalin mo rin ako _

_ Kung ako si John Lloyd, _

_ Ako pang hahabulin mo _

_ Kung ako si John Lloyd, _

_ Magkakaroon na ako ng diskarte _

_ Kung ako si John Lloyd, _

_ Nickname ko'y Lloydy, Lloydy, Lloydy _

_ Kaso hindi _

_ Kahit pala ako'y maging si John Lloyd _

_ Si Derek ang trip mo _

 

Natapos ang kanta ni Kyungsoo at nagpalakpakan naman ang lahat. Hindi maikakaila na maganda naman talaga ang boses nito at kaya makipagsabayan kay Paulo Avelino sa pagkagwapo. Umupo ito sa tabi niya at inagaw ang bote na iniinuman niya.

 

“Ayos ba?” tanong nito, ang ngiti sa mukha ay malungkot at naiinis si Jongin. 

 

“Ewan ko sayo, ang gago mo,” asar na sagot ni Jongin na ikinaalarma naman ng buong tropa.

 

“Ano na naman problema mo?”

 

“Wala,” kalmado niyang kinuha ang bote sa kamay ng binata at tinungga hanggang sa maubos ito. “Chanyeol, paabot pa ng isa.”

 

“Jongin, tama na,” saway ng kaibigan.

 

“Iabot mo na lang pwede? Masarap eh,” mahinahon ngunit galit na balik niya dito. Nagkatinginan naman sina Chanyeol at Sehun at tumango na lang si Sehun para bang sabihin na “ _ ibigay mo na.” _

 

Agad-agad na tinungga ni Jongin ang iniabot na San Mig ni Chanyeol at nakinig sa sumunod na nagperform kay Kyungsoo. Akala niya ay natahimik na ang lalaki kaya sinubukan niya rin pakalmahin na lang ang puso niya para hindi na magkaroon pa ng away. Buhay iyon ni Kyungsoo, ginusto ni Kyungsoo yung pinasok niya noon at wala dapat pakialam si Jongin kung nasasaktan ito ngayon dahil sa isang babae na sinayang lang naman ang pagmamahal niya. Nakalimutan niya na nakainom din ang best friend niya at nagulat nang bigla siya nitong hinarap papunta sa kung saan ito nakaupo.

 

“Ano bang problema mo, Jongin? Sabihin mo nga. Isang linggo kang di nagparamdam tas ngayon totopakin ka?” mahinahon na tanong ni Kyungsoo ngunit alam mong may halong inis na ang pagsasalita nito.

 

Natapon ang iniinom ni Jongin at alam niya na dapat ay hindi na siya magsalita dahil nakainom na siya, nakainom na rin si Kyungsoo at hindi maganda ang magsalita lalo na kung may mga tagong emosyon na kinikimkim lalo na si Jongin na isang Kim. Dapat talaga ay hindi na siya magsasalita pero sumabog na siya dahil sa natapon at nasayang na inumin na sana ngayon ay ibinubuhos niya sa lalamunan niya.

 

“Wala nga, di ba?” pagtataas niya ng boses. “Kung gusto mo ikaw na lang poproblemahin ko tutal tanong ka ng tanong. Ikaw. Ikaw ang problema. Ano? Masaya ka na?”

 

“Gago ka pala eh kinakausap kita nang maayos tapos ayan isasagot mo?”

 

Tumayo na sila Chanyeol para paglayuin ang magkaibigan at sinusubukan itong pakalmahin. “Kyungsoo, nakainom kayo. Bukas na kayo mag-usap. Umuwi na tayo,” pag-aamo ni Baekhyun dito ngunit inalis lamang ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ng kaibigan na pumipigil sa kanya.

 

“Hindi. Pag-uusapan namin to. Ako pala problema eh. Anong problema mo sakin?” pag-aamok ng binata. Sasagutin na sana ni Jongin ang lalaki ngunit parang nahimasmasan siya at tumayo na siya sa upuan niya. Agad naman siyang hinawakan ni Sehun dahil akala nito ay lalaban pa ang kaibigan.

 

“Akala mo ba ikaw lang ang may problema? Tangina. Ako yung brokenhearted dito oh? Hindi ba dapat sinasamahan mo ako kesa tinotopak ka jan eh dapat nagsasaya tayo.”

 

“Uuwi na ko,” pagpapaalam na lang ni Jongin at saka siya tumalikod para lumabas ng bar. Lasing si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya ito dapat patulan. Siya na ang aalis.

 

Nakalabas na si Jongin at akala niya ay okay na ang lahat. Naglalakad siya sa sidewalk, naghahanap ng malapit na convenience store upang magpalipas ng tama niya nang marinig niya ang tawag nila Chanyeol. Hindi sa kanya, ngunit kay Kyungsoo na humila sa kanya at sinapak siya. Tumumba si Jongin at ang sumalubong sa kanya pagkatingala niya ay ang galit na mukha ni Kyungsoo. 

 

  
“Ano? Lagi ka na lang tatakbo kada itatanong ko kung anong problema mo? Ano ba? Bading ka ba?” 

 

Isang matigas at nakakaalarma na “Kyungsoo, tumigil ka na” ang lumabas sa bibig ni Luhan dahil hindi na niya nagugustuhan ang nangyayari.

 

Tumayo si Jongin habang natatawang umiiling. “Tangina para namang hindi mo alam.

 

“Oo, bading ako. May problema ka?” kalmado at nagpipigil niya na sagot. Kita niya nang mapaatras si Kyungsoo sa tono ng boses niya at para bang nahimasmasan ito bigla.

 

“Ano may problema ka dun? Magagalit ka? Sasapakin mo ko ulit?” pag-aamok pa ni Jongin dito at hindi na makasagot si Kyungsoo. Umiiling na lang ito na parang aso na may ginawang di maganda.

 

“J-Jongin. Alam ko. Sorry. Hindi ko sinasad--”

 

“Gusto mo malaman ano problema ko sayo? Sige. Pag-usapan natin.

 

“Ang tanga mo kasi. Papasok-pasok ka sa kung ano mang relasyon kahit alam mong masasaktan ka lang tapos ngayon na nasaktan ka magagalit ka tas ibabaling mo samin? Gago ka, Kyungsoo. Ikaw ang may topak dito.”

 

Hindi napansin ni Jongin na tumulo na yung luha niya at hindi na rin niya napigilan ang paglabas ng mga salita sa bibig niya.  _ Ito na yun. Bahala na. _

 

“Nagmamahal ka pa ng iba eh andito naman ako.” 

 

Napatigil si Kyungsoo sa paglapit niya sa kaibigan sa narinig niya. “A-ano?”

 

“Mahal kita, gago. Mahal na mahal kita, Kyungsoo. Tangina. Ilang years na ba? 6? Hindi ko na alam.”

 

“J-Jongin, hindi ko alam-”

 

“Syempre hindi mo alam kasi hindi ko naman sinasabi. Kasi mas okay na ko na magkaibigan tayo kaysa naman sa wala. Nakuntento na ko. Pero nakakapagod din pala. Nakakapagod din lalo na pag nakikita mong paulit-ulit na nasasaktan yung taong pinapahalagahan mo. Yung taong mahal mo tatakbo lang sayo, yayakapin ka lang, iiyakan ka, kapag nalaman nilang hindi sila mahal nung minamahal nila. Kapag nasaktan na sila. Soo, paano naman ako?

 

“Ang sakit eh. Ang sakit sakit. Mahal na mahal kita to the point na ang sakit na.”

 

Natahimik ang lahat, tila ba lahat sila ay inaantay kung ano ang susunod na mangyayari. Lumapit si Kyungsoo kay Jongin ngunit pinigilan siya ng binata.

 

“Okay lang. Kasi hindi naman ako nag-expect na ibabalik mo. Hindi naman ako umasa na baka pala ganoon din ang nararamdaman mo,” tumawa siya at patuloy ang agos ng luha. “Syempre joke lang yun kasi umasa ako. Sobrang umasa ako, tinalo ko pa yung tipas bakery sa pagka-hopia ko.

 

“Pero wala eh. Hanggang dun na lang naman may tayo. Hanggang sa asa na lang. Kasi alam kong walang ganon. Walang tayo. May ikaw at ako. Si Jongin at si Kyungsoo. Magkaibigan na hindi mapaghiwalay. Best friends forever. Tropang matatag walang titibag. Pero, walang tayo. Sorry ha? Pero pati pala sa best friends walang forever.”

 

Pinunasan niya ang mga pisngi niya, ang luha patuloy pa rin sa pag-agos sa mukha niya. “Nawawala na tama ko, lumalabas na lahat sa mata ko yung ininom ko,” pagbibiro niya sabay tawa. Nag-aalalang tingin na ang ibinibigay sa kanya ng mga kaibigan niya at sa unang pagkakataon, hinayaan ito ni Jongin. Dahil susuko na siya. Sumuko na siya. Gagraduate na siya.  _ Best In One-Sided Love to bes!  _ Natatawa niyang naisip.

 

“J-Jongin,” simula ni Kyungsoo. Nakayuko na ito at hindi masyado makita ni Jongin ang mukha nito dahil madilim sa sidewalk at dahil nahihilo na rin siya.

  
  


“Jongin, sorry. Sorry kung hindi ko alam-”

 

“Huwag kang mag-sorry. Okay lang. Tama na. Uuwi na ko,” sabat ni Jongin at tatalikod na sana siya para maglakad ngunit hinawakan siya ni Kyungsoo sa kamay.

 

“Sorry kung nasaktan kita. Jongin, bakit kasi hindi mo sinabi agad? Bakit ganito?”

 

“Kasalanan ko pa tapaga? Wow,” natatawa niyang sagot dito. Tinanggal niya ang pagkakahawak ni Kyungsoo sa kamay niya at nginitian ito. “Tama na, Soo. Tapos na eh.”

 

“Sorry kung hindi ko marereciprocate. Sorry talaga. Jongin, sorry pero I never really see yo-”

 

“Tangina, Soo. Pwede tama na? Okay na di ba? Wag ka na mag-sorry.” Hindi na napigilan ni Jongin ang paglakas ng boses niya at nasigawan na niya ang binata. “Okay na. Okay lang ako.”

 

“Jongin, hindi eh. Sorry kasi-”

 

“Ba’t ka ba sorry ng sorry?” Naiinis na siya. Ayaw na niya marinig pa lahat ng sinasabi ni Kyungsoo dahil para bang pinapahiran ng asin ang sugat sa puso niya sa kada ‘sorry’ na lumalabas sa bibig nito.

 

“Wala ka naman kasalanan eh.”

 

“Kasalanan ko ‘to-”

 

“Kyungsoo, hindi mo naman kasalanan na hindi mo ako mahal kaya pwede ba? Pwede? Tama na. Uuwi na ko,” mahinahon na pagtatapos niya sa usapan nila na alam niya naman walang ibang patutunguhan kung hindi ang masaktan lamang siya. 

 

“Pakihatid na yan sa kanila, pre,” pagbibilin niya kila Chanyeol na tumango naman. Nag-offer si Sehun na ihatid na siya pero tinanggihan niya dahil gusto niya mapag-isa. Next time na niya haharapin ang mga kaibigan niya. 

 

Nanatiling nakayuko at tameme si Kyungsoo habang hawak-hawak ito ni Chanyeol at wala na itong nagawa nang ngumiti si Jongin sa kanila bago maglakad palayo. Palayo sa kung nasaan sila. Palayo sa buhay niya.

  
  
  


Para bang kahapon lang nang nagtapos sila Jongin sa kolehiyo. Para bang kahapon lang noong nagpropose si Chanyeol. At para bang kahapon lang nang magtapat si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Hindi siya makapaniwala na ngayon ay narito siya sa simbahan na ito matapos ang limang taon, pinapanood ang isa sa mga kaibigan niya na ikasal. 

 

Hindi natupad ang “after 3 years” nila Chanyeol at Baekhyun dahil sa biglaang pagsikat ni Baekhyun bilang vocal coach at naging busy ito masyado. Kaya naman maghintay ni Chanyeol at napagdesisyunan nila na i-postpone muna ang kasal. Ang mahalaga ay mahal nila ang isa’t-isa. Tumingin siya sa tabi niya at nakita si Luhan, ang isa sa mga daliri nito ay may nakasuot na singsing na nung isang linggo lamang niya nakuha galing sa kabadong at nabubulol na Sehun. Natawa si Jongin nang maalala niya ang pag-iyak ng kaibigan habang sinasabi nito ang speech sa pagpoprose. Masaya naman siya dahil isang matamis na “oo” ang nakamit nito.

 

Ngayon ay magkakasama na naman sila makalipas ang limang taon. Pare-parehas na silang may narating, unti-unting kinakamit ang mga pangarap na noon ay itinaga nilang aabutin nila nang sama-sama. 

 

Nagising si Jongin sa pagrereminisce niya nang biglang tumugtog ang wedding song at bumukas ang mga pintuan. Napangiti siya nang makita niya ang lalaki sa white tuxedo. Sinundan niya ang bawat lakad nito papunta sa altar kung saan nag-aantay si Chanyeol. 

 

Si Chanyeol na tumayong representative nila para ilakad si Kyungsoo papunta sa mapapang-asawa nito. Alam ni Jongin na dapat siya ang nandoon. Siya ang pinaka-close ni Kyungsoo sa lahat pero matapos ang ilang taon, hindi niya pa rin kaya harapin ang lalaki na minahal niya.  _ Na minamahal pa rin niya. _

 

Pinanood nila ng sabay sabay nang iabot ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Kyungsoo kay Junmyeon, ang mapapang-asawa ni Kyungsoo. Tumingin muna si Chanyeol kay Jongin bago bitawan si Kyungsoo at isang ngiti lamang ang ibinigay ni Jongin pabalik sa kaibigan. Tumango naman si Chanyeol at tuluyan na ibinigay ang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa mapapang-asawa. Bumalik na ito sa kung nasaan sila at tinapik si Jongin sa likod. 

 

Nagtagpo ang mga mata ni Jongin at Kyungsoo bago magsimula ang ceremony, tila ba naghahanap ng permiso si Kyungsoo galing sa kanya. Galing sa pinakamahalagang tao sa buhay niya kaya naman binigyan siya ni Jongin ng isang masaya at galing sa puso na ngiti na may kasamang tango. Napangiti ang binata pabalik, yung ngiti nito na hugis puso at para bang lumiwanag ang lahat. Magaan na ang loob niya. 

 

Masaya na silang lahat.

 

Ayan ang naisip ni Jongin nang may humatak sa mga kamay niya at ang sumalubong sa pagyuko niya ay ang ngiti ng batang nagbibigay na ngayon ng liwanag sa buhay niya.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Siguro sinusumpa niyo na ko ngayon habang binabasa ‘tong author’s note. Isa lang masasabi ko, I’m not sorry po. 


End file.
